PowerPuff Girls Z: Season 3
by YunaKuroba
Summary: The season 2 (in my opion) that Her(Him's wife), the punks and junks appeared. Now, after defeated Her, puffs and punks, ruffs and junks are good friends. Old enemies still appeared but still being defeated. Their life just so peaceful...until the darkness rise again under the name Dark Knights. What would they do? Will love and friendship win or darkness rule all? Suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**NEED VILLAIN OCS**

**Fill the information please.**

Real name (if you have):

Villain name:

Age:

Weapon:

Power:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Personality:

Bio:

Status (work alone or a member of the Dark Knights):

**OK, the Dark Nights is my OCs villain group who will against our heros mostly. I'm in that group too :3 :3 :3**

**Review please :3**


	2. Chapter 1a

**CHAPTER 1****: The Beginning part 1**

**Me: PPGz season 3**

**Momoko: so?**

**Me: BiPinkBunny owns the JustlyJunk Boys Z and the PowerPunk Girls Z. I own nothing beside my OCs and the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_I was at a field. The moon shone. I awed at the view. It was very beautiful. Then I saw a sakura tree. The petals were falling down._

"_Beautiful isn't it, the sakura." A voice said. I looked at the tree and saw a girl. She had long dark brown hair and red eyes. There was a red ribbon on her hair. She wore a red and black princess kimono. She smiled at me._

"_Yes, it is." I said. I turned around to look at the view and looked back to the sakura tree. She was gone._

"_Enjoy the view little Blossom." She whispered to my ear. I yelped and stepped backward. "Go ahead, enjoy it." _

_The girl smiled and held my hand._

"_Thanks…. Who are you?" I said a bit scared. Suddenly, everything went dark. The girl smiled turn devilish. She walked to the tree and turned around, gave me a creepy smile._

"_Your worst nightmare." And all the petals began to attack me. I yelled._

"_KKKKYYYYAAAAAA…"_

"_We will meet again little Blossom." A voice said then a heard a creepy laugh._

"MOMOKO! MOMOKO!" I heard someone yelled my name. I opened my eyes and panted. I looked around and saw Miyako, Kaoru, Moriko, Minako, Kasumi, Akira, Riku, Shiro, Akito, Raiden, Senji, Ken, Peach and Professor Utonium were looking at me with a worry face.

"Are you OK?" Miyako asked. I nodded a bit.

"What happen?" I asked.

"You fainted. I don't know what happen, you just suddenly fainted." Moriko said. I tried to calm down and remembered my nightmare. I shivered.

"What did you dream about anyway? You look paled." Minako leaned to me.

"Nightmare." I said.

"That explains the screaming part." Akira looked at me.

"Let get you a glass of water." Professor said then went to his kitchen. Who is the girl in my nightmare? What did she meant by 'we will meet again'? The boys have gone back to their business and the girls still worried about me. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to you. Hi, my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, 15 years old. I had long straight orange hair that tied in a ponytail with a big red bow and I had cotton-pink eyes. I like reading and sweet. And I'm Hyper Blossom, leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z. My signature color was pink and my weapon was a yo-yo. My special power was ice-breath. Let me introduced you to my friends:

The first one is Miyako Gotoukuji, 15 years old. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair that tied into 2 piggy tails and she had sapphire blue eyes. She likes shopping and designing clothes. And she's Rolling Bubbles, member of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Her signature color was baby blue and her weapon was a bubble staff. Her special power was sonic scream. She was also a popular girl aka hotgirl in our school.

The second one is Kaoru Matsubara, 15 years old. She had short messy raven hair and lime green eyes. She likes sports and boy stuffs. She's Powered Buttercup, member of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Her signature color was lime green and her weapon was a mallet. Her special power was create a hurricane. She was a sport-princess in our school.

The third one is Moriko Tsumiakadzu, 15 years old. She had long spiky orange hair that tied in a ponytail with red ribbons and she had dark pink eyes. She had the same hobbies and favorite to me. She's Raging Berserk, leader of the PowerPunk Girls Z, once that our enemy but now, we are like BFF. Her signature color was dark pink and her weapon was a yo-yo like me. Her special power was super speed. She was a nobody like me (me: Bravo. I like that. No annoyed fans._Momoko and Moriko: Shut up!).

The forth one is Minako Tokujigou, 15 years old. She had long blonde hair that tied into 2 ponytails and she had dark sapphire blue eyes. She also had the same hobbies and favorite to Miyako. She's Annoyed Brat, member of the PowerPunk Girls Z. Her signature clor was blue and her weapon was a bubble staff like Miyako. Her special power was super hearing. She was also a hotgirl in our school.

The fifth one is Kasumi Baramatsu, 15 years old. She had short spiky messy raven hair and green eyes. She also had the same hobbies and favorite to Kaoru. She's Cruel Brute, member of the PowerPunk Girls Z. Her signature color was green and her weapon was a mallet like Kaoru. Her special power was create storms and twisters. She was also a sprt-princess like Kaoru too.

The sixth one is Akira Jojo, 15 years old. He had shoulder length spiky orange hair that put in a red and black cap. And he had red eyes. He likes basketball and reading. Akira is Hard Brick, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys Z, again once that our enemy but now they turned good…okay not that good because they still being a pervert around me and the puffs. His signature color was red and his weapon was some sort of boomerang. His special power was fire-breath. He was also a hotboy in our school. I meant he's so cute and…urg Momoko, snap out of it. Stop thinking of him and get back to the introducing.

The seventh one is Riku Jojo, 15 years old. He had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He likes baseball and comic books. He is Explosive Boomer, member of the RowdyRuff Boys Z. His signature color was dark blue and his weapon was a baseball bat. His special power was talking to animal. He was also a popular guy in our school. But I knew that he had a crush on Miyako since like forever.

The eighth one is Shiro Jojo, 15 years old. He had short raven hair and emerald green eyes. He likes sports and girls (me: really?_Momoko: well, in my opinion.._Shiro: that is not true, I only like hot and tough chicks ;P_Me: pervert in the house.). He is Strong Butch, member of the RowdyRuff Boys Z. His signature color was dark green and his weapon was a flute. His special power was super strength. He was a playboy in our school.

The ninth one is Akito Jomo, 15 year old. He had shoulder length spiky orange hair that put in a red and black hat. And he had red eyes. He likes basketball and justice. He is Master Brownie, leader of the JustlyJunk Boys Z, a friend of the PPGZ. His signature color was red and his weapon was some sort of boomerang like Akira/Brick. His special power was fire-breath too. He was also a popular boy in our school.

The next one is Raiden Jomo, 15 years old. He had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He likes baseball and animals. He is Lively Buddy, member of the JustlyJunk Boys Z. His signature color was dark blue and his weapon was a baseball bat like Riku/Boomer. His special power was talking to animal too. He was also a popular guy in our school. I think he had a crush on Minako.

The last one is Seiji Jomo, 15 years old. He had short raven hair and emerald green eyes. He likes sports and a bit attention. He is Musical Bard, member of the JustlyJunk Boys Z. His signature color was dark green and his weapon was a flute like Shiro/Butch. His special power was super strength too. He was a popular boy in our school.

Let me tell you what happen in the last few months:

Her, Him's wife appeared. She brought chaos and destruction everywhere in Tokyo. Then the punks and junks appeared. At first, we and the junks were enemies to the punks and the ruffs. After realized that we were falling into Her's trap, we joined together and defeated Her. After that, we became best friends and the punks and ruffs joined the good side. Tokyo now is very peaceful. Only a few old villains like Mojo, the GangGreenGang, Medusa, Princess,….ect would attacked so we were not very busy at all. Mine and my friends's life were very peaceful now. I guess that was just a bad dream. I smiled.

?'s P.O.V

I finally arrived at area 147. I looked around. It was a peaceful and beautiful town.

"Such a pity that I have to destroy this place." I signed then created an energy ball.

?'s P.O.V

I woke up from my good sleep because of the knocking. I frowned. I was a bit annoyed. But I think I like that Blossom girl. She would be a good slave.

"Lucille, are you awake?" my little sister knocked the door.

"Yeah, what is it Mist?" I said as I opened the door.

"Dad said the he wanted to meet all of us." Mist looked at me with her pure white innocent eyes.

"Damn him. I guess I just play with her at night then." I mumbled and grinned. "Come on Mist. Let's meet our Otto-san (father)."

* * *

**Me: duh-duh-duh cliff-hanger :3**

**PPGZ: who are they?**

**Me: how do I know?**

**PPNKGZ: you wrote this -_-**

**Me: yes I did but I don't see why I should tell you :3**

**RRBZ: you are a pure demon **

**Me: thanks :3**

**JJBZ: Oh boy**

**Me: first chapter, hope ya like it.**

**All (except me): R&R for the daughter of Satan please. Sayonara!**

**Me: 666 :3**


End file.
